Pharmaceutical Fabricator
Pharmaceutical fabricators are the cutting edge of modern medicine. They are in short supply and are therefore ruinously expensive, but can greatly reduce the cost of maintaining a large stable of slaves by cutting drug overhead. They are also the only source of a new generation of advanced drugs that must be tailored to the individual patient's biochemistry. The Dispensary By default, drug costs are reduced by 25%. At 5,000 ( ) reputation, the fabricator can be upgraded to increase this to 50% for 30,000. The Organ Farm At 10,000 ( ) reputation, the fabricator can be upgraded with an experimental organ farm for 50,000. The organ farm can be upgraded with an experimental growth accelerator for 50,000, and lastly it can be upgraded to the latest cutting edge model for 150,000. Designs can be purchased for cloning fertile ovaries for menopausal slaves for 30,000. Hormones Upgrades At 6,000 ( ) reputation, data can be purchased on prototype growth hormone tests for 25,000, which should improve the reliability of growth injections of all kinds. At 10,000 ( ) reputation, the fabricator can be upgraded to customize each slave's growth hormones for 50,000, which should further improve the reliability of growth injections of all kinds. At 14,000 ( ) reputation, the fabricator can be upgraded with prototype biomechanical microfactories for 100,000, which should further improve the reliability of growth injections of all kinds even further. At 2,000 ( ) reputation, the fabricator can be upgraded to produce individualized hormone replacement therapies for 10,000, which should eliminate the occasional moodiness and sexual disinterest caused by generalized therapy. At 4,000 reputation, data can be purchased on advanced HRT for 25,000, which should increase the power of hormone therapies. At 4,000 reputation, data on targeted HRT can be purchased for 25,000, which should reduce atrophy of organs corresponding to original sex. At 4,500 reputation, research into powerful hormonal injections to jumpstart puberty can be funded for 30,000, which will allow the production of powerful hormonal drugs designed to force a slave through puberty without regard for side effects. Dietary Upgrades Recipes can be purchased to encourage cum production fo 5,000, which will allow for specially designed meals to be served in the cafetaria to promote cum production. Recipes can be purchased to encourage ovulation for 5,000, which will allow for specially designed meals to be served in the cafetaria to promote slave fertility. Cleansing recipes can be purchased to lessen carcinogen buildup, which will allow for specially designed meals to be served in the cafetaria to counteract excessive drug use. Pharmacological Upgrades At 6,000 reputation, data can be purchased on advanced curatives for 25,000, which should improve the effectiveness of curative treatment. At 6,000 reputation, data can be purchased on growth stimulants for 20,000, which will allow the manufacturing of drugs to encourage growth in slave height. At 6,000 reputation, data can be purchased on refined aphrodisiacs for 20,000, which will prevent most physical side effects of aphrodisiacs. At 6,000 reputation, data can be purchased on aphrodisiac withdrawal treatment for 10,000, which should prevent most negative effects of withdrawal. At 15,000 reputation, after building an organ farm and purchasing data on prototype growth hormone tests, advanced curatives, and aphrodisiac withdrawal treatment, research can be funded into drug formulations without negative physical side effects for 500,000, which will prevent the negative side effects of excessive drug usage on your slaves. Fertility Focused Pharmacology At 10,000 reputation and after at least 10 births or with hyper pregnancies enabled, research can be funded on pregnancy speed control methods for 200,000, which will allow the fabricator to produce extremely complex gestation control agents. These can be used to control gestation speed and even suppress labor for some time. At 2,500 reputation and with hyper pregnancies enabled, data can be purchased on powerful fertility drugs for 20,000, which should improve the likelihood of conception and multiples. Implant Production At 2,000 reputation, the fabricator can be upgraded with an advanced implant manufacturer for 10,000, which will allow fabrication of advanced implants using the autosurgery. At 4,000 reputation and with hyper pregnancies and extreme content enabled, schematics can be purchased for an experimental implantable pregnancy generator for 40,000, which will allow the fabrication of implants that force perpetual pregnancy. At 2,000 reputation, schematics can be purchased for fillable abdominal implants for 30,000, which will allow the fabrication of fillable abdominal implants using the autosurgery. At 6,000 reputation, schematics can be purchased for cervix filter micropumps for 70,000, which will allow the fabrication of cervix filter micropumps for fillable abdominal implants using the autosurgery. At 3,000 reputation, plans can be purchased for ejaculation enhancing prostate implants for 30,000, which will allow the fabrication of a prostate implant designed to stimulate fluid production for massive ejaculations. At 10,000 reputation, plans can be purchased for supportive mesh breast implants for 40,000, which will allow the fabrication of organic and supportive mesh breast implants. Future Societies Research